When the Time Comes
by tntfriday13
Summary: Kuwabara has not seen his friends in awhile. When a little party is thrown at Genkai's temple, he learns of some new changes his old partners have gone through. Some of which, as he soon finds out, involve him.


**A/N: Hehehe, it's been awhile since I last made a Yu Yu Hakusho fanfiction! I'm nervous! XD**

**But, I feel the need to actually post this story because it is about my most current YYH obsession pairing: YusukeXKuwabara. There just aren't enough stories about this couple, in my opinion. Thus the reason for this story… **

**WARNINGS: The pairing is YusKuwa, so that would mean that this is a yaoi story. May have MPREG in future chapters… I'm not really positive on that yet. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it characters. Wouldn't that be cool though?! Still, I added the disclaimer so, how about you don't sue me?**

**Time to start the story then! :D**

***~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**

**When the time comes**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Kazuma! Get your lazy ass out here this instant!"

Kazuma Kuwabara shot up from his bed and looked around "What?" he asked confused. A loud banning noise was coming outside of his bedroom door… Or was that the living room's door? _"Who could want to talk to me at this hour?" _Kuwabara thought. He looked over to his alarm clock.

"What? Is it Afternoon already?" He asked himself, still half asleep. Wait, wasn't there something he needed to do today?

"Kazuma Kuwabara! If you don't get your lazy butt up and open this door in exactly one minute; I will break it down and kick your ass!" An angry yell sounded from outside his living room door.

"Huh? That sounds kinda like Shizuru…" He yawned and hurried over to open the door before his sister breaks it down. "Hi-ya, sis!" He laughed clumsily. A punch to his face greeted him equally as happy.

"Kazuma; did you forget what today is?" Shizuru asked sweetly as she could muster (though you could very clearly see the vein on her forehead.)

Her, ever so clever brother, looked at her in confusion. After a minute or two of silence, and Shizuru's temper rising, the woman smacked her brother across the head, "You big idiot! We're supposed to meet the rest of the gang at Genkai's temple! You better hurry up or we'll be even later!" She yelled.

Kuwabara's face dropped, "Oh, crap! That was today?!" He slammed the door in his sister's face and ran back inside of his house. "Oh crap, oh crap! They're going to kill me!" Kuwabara mumbled to himself as he slipped on a pair of his pants and rushed to the bathroom; there, he grabbed his tooth brush and proceeded in brushing his teeth, well, it was more like he put the damn thing in his mouth, and then rushed out of the bathroom in search of a decent shirt to wear.

Once Kuwabara had found his shirt, combed his hair, used the bathroom, and remembered to beg his sister for forgiveness as she beat the crap out of him for slamming the door in her face; Kuwabara was on his way to Genkai's temple.

Shizuka lit up a cigarette, "You know, Kazuma; I've been getting an odd feeling again, today." She commented.

Kuwabara stopped to look at her; Come to think of it, he had been having this strange sensation in him, kind of like the feeling you get when you know something will happen. Nervousness; Yeah, that's what it is. His sister interrupted his thoughts, "We're probably just nervous about meeting up with everyone today. Yusuke comes around every- so- often, yeah, but Hiei and Kurama have been gone for a long time. Off ruling that Demon world of theirs. Maybe it's just because we don't get to see them very often." Shizuka blew out of puff of smoke.

Kuwabara knew better, she was only trying to calm him down; He said nothing though, just kept moving forward to Genkai's house. Shizuru, surprisingly, started the conversation back up, "I wonder what they all have planned?"

Kuwabara smiled, the tension in the air lifted, "Hmm, I'm not sure. But, if I know Urameshi, he'll probably bring keiko; he hasn't been around too much, I want to ask him about how things are going in Mekai and with Keiko. She hasn't been talking about him much whenever I see her…" He wondered off, then a thought popped into his head and he laughed "He probably just made her mad and will be begging for her forgiveness at the party!"

They both started up the temples steps, "Yeah, that does sound like them." Shizuru said. She still couldn't shake the feeling out of her gut. But, she was happy that Kazuma had forgotten about his.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Heh, heh, Come on, Sis! You can make it up a couple of steps can't you?" Kuwabara was currently dancing around his sister, who was now both angry and tired.

"_Damn these steps!" _ Shizuru cursed the steps in her mind. She looked at her goof of a brother who was dancing around her, "You know, Kazuma. You should be more careful, you could fall." She commented as he lost his balance and missed a step, making himself fall down the flight of stairs. Suddenly, Kazuma Kuwabara felt a pair of arms grab him before he could fall down the _entire _(and that would be a lot) flight of stairs.

He looked up and found himself staring into a pair of brown eyes, "Urameshi?" He asked. The brown eyed man laughed, "Yeah, it's me. Long time no see." Yusuke laughed as he helped Kuwabara onto his feet "I see your as coordinated as ever."

Shizuru looked back at the two, who were joking around and playfully punching each other, while making the long hike back up the stairs. Those two were having no trouble trekking up the long stairway, "_Must be all of the training they do." _She thought to herself. But, something seemed off with Yusuke…

"_Must just be my nerves."_

* * *

**A/N: Alright! I tried to make this chapter a pretty long one… I failed miserably as you can tell. But, I will try harder in the next chapter *cue's heroic music* Now, please do me a favor and review; Reviews make me so happy! So, tell me if you liked this so far and if you have any grammar/punctuation advice, I would appreciate you sharing it! See you next chapter! ^ ^ **


End file.
